Who Cares I Say I LOVE YOU!
by ILoveMyself036
Summary: Sequel to Together Forever! Hope you'll like it...:
1. Chapter 1

Many years passed since the birth of Nura Rikuo. He is now 15 years old in middle school and has inherited _all_ the good and bad aspects of his father. The good looks; the weird, spikey long hair that extends upward_(White hair on top instead of light blond),_ strong fear, excellent in sword-plays, arrogant attitude, smart and wise. There's only a little bit that he inherited from his mother's aspects, the fast recovery of his body even if it's severely wounded and also his mother's red eyes. He is currently drinking sake at the front hall with all the yokais of the mansion.

* * *

><p><strong>PRIVATE ROOM FOR LEADERS ONLY<strong>

Nurarihyon, Setsura-hime, Sakura-hime, Maya, Gyuuki, Karasu-Tengu, Hihi and Hitotsume are discussing about a really important matter about the future of Rikuo inside a private room used only for important people. Sakura-hime and Maya came by to visit Rikuo and everyone in the clan. They were all invited to drink sake, except for the women.

"What should we do about this, Supreme Commander?" Hitotsume started as he drank his sake. "We know that the young master is still too young for, you know, finding a wife. He's not even officially the Nidaime yet." Everyone agreed as the men drank their sake.

"Aah, I know that. Setsura and I just wanted to prepare a bride-to-be for him." Nurarihyon glanced at his wife, who nodded at him. "Since Rikuo only inherited all the aspects I have but just a _fragment_ from his mother, we decided to let Rikuo marry his up-coming little sister."

Everyone was shocked at his announcement. The men choked unstoppably, some even spilled the sake out from their mouth a little on the tatami floor. The Sakura-hime and Maya was shocked at first but immediately brightened.

"Could it be that you are already pregnant with a girl, Setsura-chan?" Maya happily said as she kneeled in front of Setsura-hime and held her hand. Setsura-hime blushed and nodded while Nurarihyon just smirked and wore cool smile. Maya and Sakura-hime giggled happily together. "We found out weeks later and now it's 3 month old."

"You really can't resist her so much, Supreme Commander? Hahahahahaha!... OW!" Hitotsume grinned.

"At least I'm having a good life. How's Kokehime?" Nurarihyon asked since he hasn't heard much about Hitotsume's wife.

"Well, everyday was fun with her. She always smiles for me. She treats me like I'm some sort of stuff toy and a daddy sometimes, always riding on my shoulder when she wants to go somewhere. Not that I mind, though." Hitotsume smiled here and everyone who listened smiled too. "How about you, Hihi? How's Miroku?"

"She never ceased to amaze me. She's hardworking, beautiful, and kind as always. What more could I want? Right now, she's with Shouei." Hihi confessed. Even though he was wearing a mask, they were sure they notice a smile behind his mask. "Well, we all know that Gyuuki still hasn't found someone."

"You still haven't? You gonna remain single forever?" Nurarihyon interestingly asked.

"Of course I'm going to marry someone someday. It's just that, it's not yet time for me. There's still things that I've gotta do." Gyuuki said as he took a sip from his cup. Everyone looked at him blankly. Then Karasu-Tengu broke the tension.

"Well, I guess I also have to tell my story about my beautiful wife." Karasu-Tengu said proudly. Everyone glared at him.

"We didn't ask you!" Then everyone turned their back on him.

"O-oi minna! At least listen to it a little!" Poor bird.

"So you're going to make Rikuo, who is 15 years old, marry his little sister, who's not yet born?" Hitotsume asked with a disgusted face. This time, to Setsura-hime.

"Why not? I even got married to Nurarihyon-sama who is 35 years older than me." Everyone immediately looked at Nurarihyon with an angry face.

"True. The gap is still okay for my grandson and the baby girl." Sakura-hime agreed. "But, I wanted to ask, dear. Why the little sister? It can just be another girl."

Nurarihyon and Setsura-hime looked at each other, then Setsura-hime replied. "Since Rikuo has all of Nurarihyon-sama's characteristics, we had guessed that the baby girl who will surely inherit all of mine. We want them to be together because, because,…. *thinks thoroughly*because, because, *everyone sweatdropped at her*…. *she grunts* because we just like it!".

Nurarihyon followed after his wife. "My daughter will suite better with Rikuo than that human childhood friend of his. You know, that Kana Ienaga who fell in love with him. Can't help it. He has good looks after all." everyone immediately agreed with this and nodded.

"I'm not being rude but Ienaga-san always stick herself to Rikuo like glue. S-she's like, ugh, a stalker. I like Yura-chan because she's kind and simple. You know, that onmiyoji girl." Setsura-hime confessed and everyone replied a big nod. It is true that Kekain Yura is much better than Kana Ienaga. She turned to her mother. "Okay, enough with this. I've really done a bad deed already. I'm very sorry mother, but Nurarihyon-sama and I decided that you should be the one to raise the child. At least she'll be _safe_ with you."

"Safe? Could it be that someone will appear to harm the girl?"

"Yes. I had a dream 4 days ago. A woman with long hair and pale skin. I'm sure that woman is going to kill my daughter since she has this appearance that kind of explains it, a-and the way she smiles eerily, *sighs*, it already made me think about it thoroughly. I didn't see her face clearly though and you know that I was also in danger before when I was still young. Mother and I already have our own Chizakura."

"Well, I guess that will do. Plus, it will be more interesting this way. A love between brother and sister, that is." Everyone agreed at Sakura-hime's statement.

"Whatever we discussed here in this room, we must keep it to ourselves. *looks at the yokai men* If anyone of you ever let the cat out of the bag, *narrows his eyes* you're dead-meat!"

"Yes, of course Supreme Commander, but why keep it from everyone?" Karasu-Tengu asked. Everyone looked at Nurarihyon and Setsura-hime, agreeing in Karasu-Tengu's question.

"We'll explain later, right now we have to tell you all about the plan Nurarihyon-sama and I decided." Setsura-hime this time was serious.

"Plan? There is one?" one of them asked. Nurarihyon nodded.

Setsura-hime then started. "_Nobody _but us must know about this. All of us here in this room will go to Maya-san's place before the day the baby will be born and there will I give birth. We'll just tell everyone that there's an important mission that we'll have to take. Mother will also go there and take the baby to the Moon Kingdom and raise it there. Is it okay mother, Maya-san?" Both nodded but then Sakura-hime asked.

"But why go that far my dear?"

"I want her to train there and improve, since she has the same abilities only us moon princesses can do, and that is the ability to wield Chizakura and the ability to heal with our hair."

"Are you certain, my daughter?" Sakura-hime asked, still having second thoughts.

"Yes. Just teach the things that you have also taught me. Please train her very well, mother." Sakura-hime nodded.

Nurarihyon spoke. "I'll take it from here. Then, let's continue. The enemies will probably ambush us so you lot (Gyuuki, Karasu-Tengu, Hihi, and Hitotsume) and I will guard outside the house and keep the enemies at bay after mother-in-law and Maya will help Setsura in her labour, and also for mother-in-law to escape safely to the Moon Kingdom with the child and the Mikazuki." Everyone nodded immediately. "The enemies will probably know after many years that the Mikazuki isn't here on earth anymore, and that will be the time that they will realize it is in the Moon Kingdom with the new heiress. So once the enemies will attack, mother-in-law will create a portal again leading to Maya's mansion, and there the girl will live". Nurarihyon paused for a while. "That's it. Let fate take over."

"Whatever it takes, we must cooperate in this. For the sake of those two." Nurarihyon said then drank his sake.

Silence ruled the moment.

Setsura-hime volunteered to break the tension. "A-ano since the discussion is over, why don't you all join Rikuo and the others while I prepare dinner." She stood up and when outside.

"We'll help." Sakura-hime and Maya offered as they followed Setsura-hime to the kitchen.

The men stood up.

"C'mon you lot. We'll join Rikuo and the others." Nurarihyon said as he was about to reach out the door until he heard them, whispering to each other.

"_Told 'ya he can't resist her, ahehehe._" Hitosume grinned evilly.

"_The Supreme Commander really can't find himself disobeying Setsura-hime." _Karasu-Tengu agreed.

"_Indeed. I guess it must be tough on him._" Hihi added.

Then in their last comment. "_He's hopeless-_OW_!". _Nurarihyon smacked them hardly!

"That really hurt than before Supreme Commander!" Karasu-Tengu loudly complained as he caressed his head just like the two.

"Ah! Don't leave us you two!" Hitotsume and the two hurriedly stood up to catch up with their Supreme Commander and Gyuuki.

* * *

><p><strong>FRONT HALL<strong>

Rikuo and his subordinates were having fun drinking until his father and the other four joined them. Nurarihyon and the others sat down beside Rikuo, enough for them to see each other face to face.

"Ah, oyaji, here for some sake?" Rikuo gave his father a cup of sake and the others too. Rikuo and everyone drank their sake and that was when Nurarihyon interrupted.

"Rikuo, what do you think about finding a wife?" Nurarihyon was spitted sake by Rikuo while the others got drowned in their cup of sake.

"W-what the hell! W-w-what k-kind of question is that old man?" Rikuo exclaimed while blushing, already losing composure. Nurarihyon smirked at his son's unexpected reaction while he wiped his face. '_Didn't even expect that coming from him.' H_e thought Rikuo would still be in his arrogant and cool self if he asks this kind of question.

"Calm down, kid. So, how about answering my question first." Rikuo sat down as he tried to calm himself, along with other yokais who was still wiping their mouths.

"Oyaji, I'm a young man, you know."

"But _still _a man." Nurarihyon corrected him. Rikuo just grumbled and sighed.

Looking at his son's face, Nurarihyon turned to the yokais first. "Sorry you lot, leave the two of us for now. There's something important I need to talk with my kid. Go help Setsura and the others with dinner instead." Everyone went into the house, including the gang of four until they were stopped.

"Except for you, _idiot lot_." The four of them sat face to face with the two masters, grunting. '_Who do you think is the idiot you idiot commander! You were not supposed to tell Rikuo about it even if it's just a small hint!' _they all thought in unison.

"Kid, do you already have someone in mind?"

"…"

"Is it that childhood friend of yours?"

"Kana-chan? She's just a close friend to me."

"Friends can be lovers, 'ya know and from the looks of it, she looks at you with bambi eyes, kid."

"I know, from the way she's always stuck to me like glue."

Nurarihyon smirked. "I knew you'd notice. You're my son after all. Then, what about the Kekain heiress? I've got contact with Hidemoto so no worries."

"Yura is also a close friend. A reliable one. Oyaji, I still want my freedom. Leave the wife-thingy later. That'll eventually come someday anyway."

"*smirks* True." Nurarihyon said as he drank sake. A voice from inside the house called out.

"Minna, dinner is ready!"

Nurarihyon immediately stood up and motioned for the others to stand up too.

"Let's go you lot, better not make Setsura worried." Then again he heard the _idiot lot_ mumbling.

"_He made us stay here quietly for nothing?_" Hitotsume complained grumpily.

"_That's so like him._" Karasu-Tengu agreed again.

"_My butt was so stiff earlier. I thought we're taking part of the talk but, guess not._" Hihi added sorely.

This time, Gyuuki butt in. "You better stop your mumbling, before you get hit again." He suggested.

"_But he's just so, soo, ugh, hopeless!_"

The other two nodded and was smacked to the ground again by Nurarihyon while both Gyuuki and Rikuo sweatdropped.

"*sighs* Hopeless bunch." Gyuuki went ahead inside along with Nurarihyon. Rikuo bend down in front of the beaten gang of three and patted their heads. "Looks good on you. Better luck next time." Rikuo grinned evilly at them as he went inside the house. The three who were left behind, grunted. _'Hmp! Stupid father-son pair! Die!' _Htotsume thought.

Everyone ate their food in the dining then went to sleep after a few hours except three people. Nurarihyon and Setsura-hime were still talking about in their room.

"Ne Setsura, I asked Rikuo a while ago if he already has someone he likes." Nurarihyon said, facing Setsura-hime while lying on the futon with her.

"A-and? What did he say?"

"Well, he said that he still wanted his wanted his freedom and that to not worry 'cause the wife-thingy will eventually come someday."

"*giggles* Well, he'll be surprised, in about over a few years eventually. We'll just let him be. It's a good thing that he hasn't fallen for Ienaga-san or even Kekain-san yet."

"Aah."

"Ne, Nurarihyon-sama, what name should we choose for the baby?"

"Oi, I was the one who named the son so you should be the one to name the daughter!"

"E-eh? I-I'm not really that good with names. Well then, how about *thinks thoroughly* Tsurara?" Setsura-hime asked with a big smile.

"Tsurara means _Icicle _right? But why that name?"

"I don't know but maybe someday when she'll grow up, both inside and out, she will be as calm, clear and pure as ice."

"I see." Nurarihyon just smiled at his wife and both fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>3 MONTHS LATER... MAYA'S MANSION<strong>

Nurarihyon, Setsura-hime, Sakura-hime, Hitotsume, Gyuuki, Karasu-Tengu, and Hihi were already in Maya's mansion 2 weeks before the birth of the daughter. Setsura-hime's stomach isn't that big she gets pregnant so they came late. When Setsura-hime was helping Maya and her mother with dinner one night, she suddenly felt a stinging pain in her stomach and felt blood from inside her was flowing down to her legs. Maya and Sakura-hime immediately called for the men to guard outside while they were putting Setsura-hime in a comfy bed and prepared the materials needed for the labour. Nurarihyon signalled his subordinates to go to their assigned places.

As they had predicted months ago, the enemies ambushed them but Nurarihyon and the rest weren't surprised of their arrival. They knew they will come anyway. Nurarihyon looked at his enemies. There were ten of them. _'20 minutes in labour. This fight will end exactly in 15 minutes.' _Nurarihyon smirked.

"Who commanded you bastards to take my daughter?"

"Hmp! Why should we tell you? Let's just start!" He motioned his companions to attack the five Nuras. Of course, they defended themselves effortlessly and fought back, twice the power the enemies projected on them.

"Nandaa? I thought we could get some real action." Hitotsume grinned as he attacked his enemy once again and destroyed his enemy's twin scythes with his sharp sword.

"*smirks* A bunch of cowards playing as heroes is not cool 'ya know." Nurarihyon smiled coolly as he went behind his enemy with his enhanced agility and kicked the enemy hardly to the ground. "Seriously, you aren't even worth to be cut by my sword."

"You said it, Supreme Commander!" Karasu-Tengu exclaimed from up high. He used his weight as an advantage and smashed his enemy who was on the ground. "These guys are really not worth our time."

* * *

><p><strong>LABOUR ROOM<strong>

"That's it, dear! Push! Push! We can already see the head." Sakura-hime was there, wiping her daughter's sweat while helping Maya.

"The head is already coming out dear! Push more so that it could breathe!" Maya was the one helping the baby out of Setsura-hime.

"Aghhhhhhh! Ughhhhhhh! *pants heavily* … Arghhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Yes! The head is already out dear! Just hold on a little bit more and the whole body will out!"

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhh! ... I-it h-h-hurts! *pants heavily* Ughhhhhhh!"

"Yes, we know, we know dear. Just a little bit more and the legs will finally come out!"

"Arghhhhhhhh! Ughhhhhhhhhh!"

Nurarihyon smirked. The place has been quiet ever since they've finished the fight. "Well, we certainly finished it in 13 minutes. We better go inside now-...". "Arghhhhhhhhhhhh!". Nurarihyon was about to go inside when he heard his wife scream. "Or not."

"What the hell? You're at it again!" Hitotsume shouted at Nurarihyon.

This has also happened before when Setsura-hime gave birth to Rikuo. His face instantly turned pale as he heard his wife screamed loudly again. The four men just sweatdropped at this and sighed. They nodded at each other and began to drag the struggling Nurarihyon inside the house.

"St-st-st-stop it! Y-yo-yo-you are killing me!"

"Oh shut your blabbering before we put an apple in your mouth you noisy pig commander! It's going to be alright!" As they came inside the room, Nurarihyon fainted from seeing a lot of blood coming out from his wife.

"Why are you here? Could it be that you defeated the enemies?" Maya asked as she was cleaning all the blood that came out of Setsura-hime.

"Yeah, they were just a bunch of weaklings. We asked them who they were taking orders from, *sighs*, but they won't answer us." Hitotsume replied as he slapped the supreme commander, trying to wake him up.

"I assume that the baby is already out, correct?" Karasu-Tengu asked.

"Isn't it obvious? She's with me." Sakura-hime was the one holding the clean baby.

"Oi! Idiot commander! The baby is already out! Snap out of it already!" Hitotsume slapped Nurarihyon hardly. When Nurarihyon heard of '_the baby is out already!_' sentence, he immediately stood straight from his place. Sakura-hime let him carried the baby in his arms.

"M-may I s-see h-her?" Setsura-hime weakly sat up as Maya helped her. Nurarihyon gave the baby to his wife's arms gently and slowly sat beside her.

Setsura-hime smiled weakly. "My little Tsurara. I'm sorry that you have to be apart from *coughs* us but this is the only way for you to be safe. *coughs* I'll miss you." Setsura-hime cried uncontrollably as she and Nurarihyon hugged their little Tsurara.

"Tsurara, huh? It's a nice name." Maya complimented.

"Yes, it is." Sakura-hime agreed as she smiled at the couple holding their baby.

Setsura-hime pulled back from the hug and placed her palm on the baby's neck as it glowed. Nurarihyon moved back a little, not knowing what his wife is doing. A white light emerged on the baby's neck and soon died out in the form of a Sakura choker. It was just like the Sakura clip and the Sakura comb. Though the sakura's color is baby blue while the lowest shaft of its petal is midnight blue and it has a shiny pearl at the middle as its only pollen. The sakura is attached to a cylindrical gold that was tied around the baby's neck.

"What's that, dear?" Sakura-hime asked.

"My last gift for now. Don't worry, the choker is quite comfortable. We'll know if it's her once she comes back here on earth. This Sakura choker can _only_ be removed by my power and as long as I'm alive, that choker won't budge. Plus, it looks really cute on her." Setsura-hime smiled at her daughter gently with sad eyes.

The moment was ruined when Gyuuki interrupted them. "I'm sorry I interrupted you but, I think it's time for Sakura-hime and Tsurara-hime to go now. I have a bad feeling of the atmosphere outside. It won't be long now before the enemy shows up again." They all looked outside. It's true. The sky is starting to darken. Both Setsura-hime and Nurarihyon hugged Tsurara-hime tightly, this time, longer, and then pulled back. Setsura-hime took the Mikazuki from her bosom and placed it between little Tsurara's palms. She looked up at her husband sadly who only replied her back with a sad but reassuring smile. Nurarihyon helped Setsura-hime stand up as she sadly gave her daughter to her mother.

"I'm counting on you, mother." She said as Sakura-hime created a portal leading to the Moon Kingdom.

"Rest assured, my children. I will take good care of her. Be well then everyone." Sakura-hime went into the portal and disappeared along with it.

Maya sighed and started to break the tension around the room. "Come everyone, I'll lead you to the living room and we'll eat and take a break there." Maya went ahead downstairs and everyone followed. Nurarihyon carried Setsura-hime carefully and slowly to the living room since she's still a tired.

* * *

><p><strong>LIVING ROOM<strong>

You know already that Maya is a fashion-freak so since they are already in the modern civilization, she decided to change every rooms' fashion to something that can be compared to Western Fashion. Even she exchanged the futons with the modern beds of today. But even if the time now is more modern than before, she still wears kimonos everyday just like the Nura clan.

Everyone sat on the sofa except that Nurarihyon sat with Setsura-hime in another one so that she comfortably lay down and rest her head on his lap. Maya arrived with a tray of snacks after 5 minutes and put it on the table. She returned the tray first back to the kitchen and sat down after.

"Uh, help yourselves everyone." Everyone except Setsura-hime took a cup of fresh tea and a biscuit.

Nurarihyon started the talk. "Can we stay here for tonight? Setsura is still tired so we can't just go home immediately."

"Oh of course you can! You did your best in guarding us and the mansion after all. The rooms were already prepared beforehand anyway."

"I owe you Maya." Nurarihyon smiled.

"No, I owe you for always being there for Setsura-chan … *pauses*… Don't worry, I'll be alert once a portal will appear here years later." Nurarihyon smiled again at her.

* * *

><p><strong>THE NEXT DAY AT DAWN<strong>

Nurarihyon and the others were now ready to go back to Edo. Setsura-hime used her powers to make her hair shorter and wore western clothes just like the. They are right now in the Train station waiting for their train. Setsura-hime thanked Maya for all the things she did and sorry for the troubles she caused. Edo is a far place from Kyoto so Maya prepared them enough food to spare 'till throughout the evening.

"I'll be counting on you too, Maya-san."

Maya instantly knew what she meant. "Yes, I'll take good care of her too when she comes."

Setsura-hime smiled and then the train arrived. "Then, we'll be going Maya-san. Take care." Then they all walked inside and the train went right away.

They arrived at the mansion at around 12:10 AM, tired and sore. Setsura-hime normalize the length of her once again, and changed her clothes just like the others did. Rikuo and the yokais were still drinking sake until he saw his parents and the others.

"Yo, oyaji, kaa-san. Want some?" he said as he offered them sake until he was ignored when they immediately went inside and into their rooms. Not even the men who were with his parents bothered to join him and the others. Rikuo just sat there clueslessly.

"Wonder what the hell happened to them?" He finally gained composure and went back to drinking sake.

* * *

><p><strong>14 YEARS LATER<strong>

In the Nijou Castle in Kyoto, there resides the evil who was pulling the strings from the beginning.

"14 years! For 14 years, you still haven't got a trace from her?" The woman with pale skin and black eyes, hair, and clothes, snared at her yokai minions, who were bowing down to her, trembling."Useless imbeciles! You know I'm suffocating here already! If I can't have that newborn moon princess's Chizakura, My Seimei will be really sad when he'll be born! My Seimei needs her Chizakura to rule!"

She sat down on her chair as she waited for herself to calm. "*grunts* It's pointless scolding all of you. Ibaraki-Doji, Kidomaru, Kyokotsu!

Three of her most powerful yokais appeared before.

"You summoned us, onee-sama?"

"Yes. The newly born moon princess that we've been looking for seems to be not here on earth, but on the Moon Kingdom living with her grandmother. It has already been fourteen years and so I have realized that she was not here on earth all the time. I will soon be giving birth in a few months. My son, Seimei, once born, will need her. Now off you go. Capture her!"

"Yes!" The three quickly disappeared as they have appeared.

* * *

><p><strong>NURA MANSION<strong>

Nurarihyon, Setsura-hime, and the leaders who only knew about their Tsurara-hime agreed that Rikuo should train in the yokai town, Toono. _(author: Don't worry, Rikuo still doesn't know about Tsurara)_

Knowing that the person who sent the five yokais to invade the Moon Kingdom and capture Setsura-hime but failed then after years, sent the 10 yokais to capture Tsurara-hime after being born, will definitely be Hagoromo Gitsune, a fox. They knew what that woman was planning and that is to give birth to Abe no Seimei or the Nue in a few years. This will be a great threat because the Nue will be planning to rule over all, be it human or ayakashi and that's why Rikuo agreed to train in Toono with his new comrades namely, Itaku, Reira, Yukari, Dohiko Awashima, and Amezo. They were willing to help him improve and even offered to help him in defeating the enemy. He decided to train there for a few months until the Nue will be born.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE... ON THE MOON KINGDOM<strong>

The young princess Tsurara-hime grew up into the so-called drop-dead smashing goddess just like her mother was. Just like her mother, she has 1 kilometer silver-rapunzel hair and her skin is a bit pale. She inherited a little from her father; thus, her father's swordfighting skills and gold eyes. She was trained by Sakura-hime how to wield Chizakura even at such a young age. She still has her mother's gift. The Sakura choker that Setsura-hime gave her on the day she was born.

Right now, her grandmother, Sakura-hime, was brushing her long hair while she is seating down in her room.

"Ne grandmother, why doesn't my choker come off?" Tsurara-hime looked at the choker upon a big mirror.

"That's because your mother is the only one who can take that choker off. That choker is filled with your mother's powers. Well, do you think it's a bother?" Sakura-hime asked as she stopped brushing Tsurara-hime's hair and looked at her, wanting to know what her granddaughter's face would make.

Tsurara-hime wore a big smile. "No, it's definitely not a bother! In fact, it's really light and comfortable despite its hardness. It's just like I'm carrying okaa-sama with me everyday. Even if mom and I will meet someday, I won't let her take off this precious choker she gave me!"

Sakura-hime just smiled. "Mind if we go spar for awhile?"

"Okay!" She quickly stood up from her place.

"You really love fighting don't you? *giggles* Just like your father." She said as she also stood from her place.

"I don't really like fighting. I prefer a peaceful life. My otou-sama is like that?"

"Yes, but that was before he met your mother, that he changed. He became the most powerful yokai and the master of all spirits."

"Otou-sama is really great! I want to be strong like him! Oh, and strong like okaa-sama too!"

"*chuckles* You are your parent's girl alright. Let's go shall we?" Sakura-hime went ahead to the Palace's training grounds outside.

"Okay!" Tsurara-hime followed suit.

"Seems like we're here already in the Moon Palace. It's good that no one knew of our arrival. We better go." Ibaraki-Doji hissed.

"Sakura-hime must be training with her granddaughter at the training grounds."

"We better hurry and bring the newborn to onee-sama." Kyokotsu said as she went ahead. The others followed.

And just they have predicted, the two moon princesses are sparring at the training grounds. They ambushed them but failed since all moon princesses have a sixth sense. Sakura-hime immediately called her most powerful subordinates to deal with enemies as she led Tsurara-hime a place to hide. '_I didn't expect it to happen this early! Gotta escape her through a portal, fast!_' Sakura-hime led her granddaughter inside the same room Setsura-hime escaped with a portal. She positioned her hand and created a portal leading to earth.

"My granddaughter, this portal will lead you to an old friend of mine. Her name is Maya and she lives in a mansion. Tell her you're my granddaughter. She'll know what to do. You have the Mikazuki with you, don't you?"

"Yes I have the Mikazuki but what about you, grandmother? Aren't you going also? Let's escape together!"

"I'm sorry, but I'll be holding the enemies off as long as I can." She hugged her granddaughter for the last time and Tsurara-hime hugged her back tightly. "Don't worry, someday, I'll go to earth to visit you once I'm done with this problem. Take good care of the Mikazuki. Now go!"

"Be well grandmother!" Tsurara-hime bid Sakura-hime goodbye as she went into the portal and vanished with it.

* * *

><p><strong>MAYA'S MANSION<strong>

"I'm going now to the market everyone. Take care of the house!" Maya prepared her basket and went outside her mansion. She closed the door and when she turned, she saw a bright light just in front of her and a girl with VERY long silver hair appeared as the light disappeared. Maya gasped. '_That hair. Could it be?_' She hurriedly went to the girl and saw the Sakura choker from before. '_It really is!_'

She quickly called her servants. "Everyone, hurry and come out!"

"Y-yes! Is there something wrong Maya-sama?" A few of her servants came out and hurriedly went to her.

"Bring this girl immediately inside and lay her in a comfortable bed. I won't be able to go to the market. Will any one of you volunteer to go for me?"

"I'll go Maya-sama!" one servant volunteered while the others carried the girl inside.

"Very well, here is the money." The servant then went to the market.

Tsurara-hime was placed on a comfortable bed with Maya by her side, combing her long hair. After 10 minutes, Tsurara-hime finally awoke and sat up.

"A-ano where am I? A-nd wh-who are you?" Tsurara-hime was feeling uneasy, knowing that she was in a very unfamiliar place. It is the first time she has come to earth.

"Be calm, my dear. You must be Tsurara-hime, the 6th Generation Moon Princess, correct?"

"Y-yes but h-how did you know?"

"I am both your grandmother and mother's friend, Maya. I knew you even at first glance, judging from the Sakura choker you wore. Your mother gave you that choker on the day you were born, saying that it was her last for you that time. I was the one who helped your mother in her labour."

"I-I see."

"You've really grown up, Tsurara-chan. You were still an infant back then. I couldn't imagine how proud your parents will be once they see you." Maya said as she hugged Tsurara-hime. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of you just like how I've taken care of your mother when was still with me."

"You have also taken care of okaa-sama when she was young, Maya-san?"

"Yes! Until she became one of your father's hyakki yakou and went to live with him." She said happily as she pulled back from the hug.

"A-ano may I know where the Mikazuki is? It seems that it's not here anymore."

"Ah! Don't worry. It's right here." She pulled the Mikazuki from her bosom and gave it to her as Tsurara-hime took it. Maya stood up from her place. "Let's wash you up, first then. Come, and bring the Mikazuki with you. After my servants finish in washing you, come to me before you wear clothes, okay?"

"Y-yes." Tsurara-hime stood up and followed her as Maya called for her servants.

The servants washed Tsurara-hime properly especially her very long hair. They dried her hair after and led her to Maya, who was waiting in her room.

"Come dear." She said as she motioned Tsurara-hime to sit in front of her.

"Tsurara-chan, I assume that Sakura-chan taught you the power in changing into a yuki-onna, right?"

"Yes, she said that I might be able to use it someday."

"Well, that someday is today, Tsurara-chan. It's best to disguise yourself as a yuki-onna. That way, you'll be safe. Listen to me, okay? Someone is trying to take Chizakura away from you and use it to maybe rule or destroy humanity and ayakashi."

Tsurara-hime was confused if it's a Chizakura, then why her? "A-ano... if it's a Chizakura, then why mine? They could have already taken my grandmother's or even my mother's Chizakura."

"Let me explain this to you first. The Mikazuki is passed down to moon princesses who are born and with it, they obtain their own Chizakura. Once they already have their own Chizakura, they pass it down to the future moon heiress. The reason why they chose yours is because a Chizakura is strong when it's still very young. Yes, they could have captured your mom's chizakura but they didn't make it in time. The enemy's five chosens were defeated by your mother and some help from your father."

"I-I see. Otou-sama and okaa-sama are really strong when they are together."

"Yes, with two hearts combine, it beholds an incredible power." Maya smiled. "Then, shall we start with the transformation?"

"Okay. Then, I'll begin now."

Her 1 kilometer silver-rapunzel hair shortened in length and stopped just below her thighs. Its color changed and became a mixture of white on top with two wavy horizontal lines on one side of her head, blue at the middle, and black to the lower shafts. Her eye color changed to dark red with multiple rings inside. Her skin turned paler and her body temperature lowered. A scarf was then worn around her neck with a zigzag pattern, covering her Sakura choker and her wrapped towel changed to a white furisode. Her gentle and sweet voice became cuter.

"W-will this do?"

"Yes. You look exactly like your mother when she also disguised herself as a yuki-onna! Don't worry, you don't need to act confident and cool when you're in that disguise. Just be yourself. Smile like the moon and laugh like the sun." Tsurara-hime smiled, knowing that she passed the test in being a yuki-onna.

"Y-yes, thank you Maya-san."

`You're welcome dear."

* * *

><p>"Onee-sama, it's true that the 6th was in the Moon Kingdom. We ambushed them while they were sparring but the 4th was able to escape her through a portal leading to earth." Kyokotsu explained.<p>

"Hm, I'm a little bit disappointed that you didn't bring her but I guess this information is enough. I sensed her a while ago. It seems that she's here in Kyoto." The three flinched at her.

"She's here in Japan? In Kyoto?" Kidoumaru thought that it was unbelievable. Who would have thought she would be in their territory!

Ibaraki-Doji smirked. "This makes it a lot easier. Should we go find her now?"

"No, I'll just let her go for now. Besides, she's just here in Kyoto." Hagoromo Gitsune smiled evilly.

"As you wish."

* * *

><p>Please review! The next chapter will be coming soon...:)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"_She's here in Japan? In Kyoto?" Kidoumaru thought that it was unbelievable. Who would have thought she would be in their territory!_

_Ibaraki-Doji smirked. "This makes it a lot easier. Should we go find her now?"_

"_No, I'll just let her go for now. Besides, she's just here in Kyoto." Hagoromo Gitsune smiled evilly._

"_As you wish."_

* * *

><p><strong>A FEW DAYS LATER<strong>

Maya wanted introduce Yura Kekain to Tsurara-hime since the little girl has no friends her age. The only things Tsurara-hime always do are doing chores and practice her sword-fighting skills and would also sometimes sing at night. Maya was right now visiting the Kekain House. Even though she is a yokai, she's close friends with Hidemoto, an onmiyoji, that's why she is permitted to come inside the house just like Nurarihyon and Setsura-hime. She's also like a godmother to Yura.

"Onegai, Yura-chan! Be friends with her!" Maya pleaded Yura with comical tears on her eyes as she positioned her hands in a forced prayer position. Yura could only grunt.

"But, why me? Isn't there someone else who could be her friend? You do know also that I'm in bad terms with yokais except you, Nura-kun, Setsura-neesan and Nurarihyon-jiichan!"

Maya smiled at her gently. "Don't worry, you'll come to really like her, just like the way you have come to like me and the others."

"*sighs* O-okay. Is she nice?"

"I'll tell you the secret when we arrive there."

"You mean we'll be going there now? But it's already 5 PM!"

"No worries! You're going to live there until I let go of you. I've already asked permission from your father and your brothers." (author: Hidemoto is Yura's father here...sorry)

"E-ehh?"

"Oh don't 'eh' me! Let's freaking go! You don't need to bring clothes. You can use mine there."

Maya dragged Yura and they arrived at the bus station and rode a bus. They arrived at the mansion after 15 minutes. As they went inside, Maya immediately called for Tsurara-hime, who is right now in her room. Tsurara-hime, in her yuki-onna form, went down from her room to the living room where Maya and Yura were staying.

Tsurara-hime noticed the baby-faced woman beside Maya. "A guest Maya-san?" She asked.

"I brought a friend. Her name is Yura Kekain, 29 years old, and now the headmistress of the Kekain Onmiyoji House. She looks quite young, right?" Maya informed as she motioned for the two of them to sit down the sofa.

'_An O-onmiyoji?' _Tsurara-hime was confused. "A-ano, what's an onmiyoji?"

"Oh, I didn't tell you that, huh? Gomen, gomen. An onmiyoji is a human with the same powers as a yokai. Their job is to exterminate yokais who go against humans."

"Th-then why did you bring her here?"

"Don't worry dear. She's going to be your friend from now on and as your friend, she needs to know ALL about you. She can be trusted with the secret and is reliable that's why I chose her."

"I-I see."

Yura was the one who's confused now. "Secret? What secret?"

Maya turned to Yura with a serious face. "Yura-chan, I'm trusting you not tell anyone about this. Not even your father knows about this secret."

"O-okay." Yura gulped.

Maya nodded at Tsurara-hime, motioning her to tell her story. Yura noticed their communication and so she looked at Tsurara-hime, ready to listen to her.

Tsurara-hime breathed in first then let it out. "I-I'm actually not a yuki-onna. I'm the 6th Generation Moon Princess."

She stood up to a vacant place beside her sofa. A bright light enveloped her as she transformed into her real form. Her hair returned to its 1 kilometer silver-rapunzel hair. Her dark red eyes turned to its original gold color. Her white-skin turned less pale. Her body temperature turned warm and her voice returned to its gentle and sweet sound. Her furisode changed to a long princess-style kimono. There are baby blue-colored Sakuras printed with a big white pearl as its only pollen and has a midnight blue-colored background. Her scarf disappeared, revealing her Sakura choker tied to her slender neck.

"This is my real form." Tsurara-hime confessed as she sat down.

Yura could only stare at her until she came back to her senses and finally spoke, stuttering. "Sh-sh-she l-looks like Se-Setsura-neechan!"

Tsurara-hime was confused again. "Setsura-neechan? Who's that?"

Maya sighed. "I guess it's time for you to know too. Setsura is the name of your mother. We've never told you because we were afraid that you will find her and might get caught by the enemies halfway! I hope you'll understand."

Tsurara-hime just smiled gently at Maya, while Yura was in another world. "Does that mean that Tsurara is Setsura-neechan and Nurarihyon-jiichan's daughter?" Yura was already shaking while Maya nodded happily at her. Yura finally fainted.

"Nurarihyon is my father's name?" Tsurara-hime asked, already brightening up and Maya nodded at her while helping Yura get air.

Yura slowly sat down and asked, as she is regaining herself. "So Tsurara is the _second_ child, huh?" Maya flinched at this.

Tsurara-hime asked again. "Se-second child? Does that mean that I have an older brother or sister?"

"Oh you caught that one, huh? Yes, you have an older sibling." Maya held Yura's hand and dragged to her to the kitchen. "We'll just get snacks dear! Be a good girl and stay there!"

Yura could hardly breathe as she rested on a chair in the kitchen. "What was that all about, Maya-san?"

Maya turned to her seriously. "Yura-chan, you must not tell Tsurara-chan about Rikuo. Even Rikuo and the rest still doesn't know about Tsurara-chan. Only you, I, Setsura-chan, Nurarihyon, Hitotsume, Gyuuki, Karasu-Tengu, and Hihi are the ones who knew about her."

Yura looked at her with a confused face. "What do you mean?"

"Please don't tell anyone about this, especially Rikuo and Tsurara-chan. We'll tell them once the time comes, or maybe fate will be the one to tell them. Tsurara-chan is actually Rikuo's fiancé."

Yura was really shocked. "B-b-b-but, why the little sister? It can just be another girl, like Ienaga-san. She really likes Nura-kun in fact."

Maya motioned for Yura to sit while she prepares the snacks on a tray. "Well, EVERYONE doesn't want her to be Rikuo's wife. Even Setsura-chan confessed that doesn't really like Ienaga-san."

Yura smirked as she rested her elbow on the table. "True. Like hell would Nura-kun marry her. I know she's his childhood friend but she's selling herself in such a really cheap price!*grunts* Even I don't like her. She always stick herself to him everytime! "

Maya agreed. "Yup! And that's the very reason why Setsura-chan and Nurarihyon don't like her!"

"Although she's kind, she's too much of a stalker and sorry with this, a flirt too. The girls and I would always notice whenever she gets the chance to get close to Nura-kun. She has this atmosphere and these very girly blushes! When we were still freshmen, Kiyotsugo-kun, Shima-kun, Maki and Torii would sometimes help Nura-kun escape. *giggles* I miss those times. Sometimes, they would drag me in helping him escape."

"*chuckles* you might want a reunion together someday. Okay, back to your question. Nurarihyon believes that there is no one that could ever suite Rikuo besides his own daughter and that's why they decided that Rikuo should marry his little sister who is 15 years younger than him. Everyone agreed of course, since we thought that it's interesting. You know, a love between brother and sister. It's not impossible since we're different from humans." Maya finally finished the snacks and carried the tray to the living room.

Yura followed. "I see. I do admit that Tsurara is 100x more better than Ienaga-san."

"We're back, Tsurara-chan! Sorry for the wait." Yura sat down the sofa while Maya was rearranging the snacks on the table and put the tray aside first and sat down.

"A-ano, about my older sibling."

"Oh, about that. Tsurara-chan has an older sister! Right, Yura-chan?" Maya happily smiled as she looked at Yura.

Yura knew that look so she just went with the flow. "Yes. She looks like you, too. Only, she had red eyes."

Tsurara-hime just nodded. "Wh-what's her name?"

Maya and Yura gulped but Maya made it in time. "He-her name is Ri-Rika!" Yura sweatdropped.

Tsurara-hime smiled. "I-I see. What a nice name." Both smiled in relief, _'Thank goodness she didn't suspect!'_

Yura drank a glass of juice and asked Tsurara-hime. "May I know why you are here on earth? Shouldn't you be at the Moon?"

Tsurara-hime stopped smiling. "My grandmother and I were sparring one day when a group of yokais ambushed us. We avoided their attacks since as moon princesses, we have our sixth sense. One was a short girl who's able to manipulate snakes, another is a tall black-haired guy with half of his face cover by a mask made of wood, and the last one is a tall old man with wavy hair that reaches below his shoulder a little bit and wearing a black silky kimono. Grandmother was able to escape me through a portal that led me here to Maya-san's mansion and told me that she'll come to visit when all of the damages in the Moon Palace's grounds are repaired."

"I see. The yokais who ambushed you there, are kind of familiar though."

"Yes. They are the yokais of Hagoromo Gitsune." Yura gasped at Maya's revelation.

"Hagoromo Gitsune?"

"Hagoromo Gitsune is the yokai who's behind of all the tragedies that were happening recently. In a few months, she will be giving birth to Abe no Seimei, the Nue, who will rule over Ayakashi and destroy the humans once born. For the Nue to take over all, he needs to obtain a young Chizakura, which is more powerful than the Demon's Hammer. You can say that they could just obtain an old Chizakura or whatever but they knew that a Chizakura is at its strongest when it's still young. They could have gotten Setsura-chan's young Chizakura back then but Nurarihyon and the rest of the Nura clan were there supporting her. Besides, the enemies were just Hagoromo Gitsune's five chosens. Since Setsura-chan has grown old along with her Chizakura, they chose yours. On the night when she was giving birth to you, ten yokais were sent to capture you but luckily, Nurarihyon and a few of the leaders were there to guard us while were helping Setsura-chan in her labour. Before Sakura-chan, your grandmother, took you away, Setsura-chan gave you your Sakura choker, said that we'll be able to recognize you right away once you come back here on earth. In a few months, Hagoromo Gitsune will be giving birth to the Nue so before the time, Yura-chan and I will train you. We must stop her before she gives birth. The Nue is very powerful."

Tsurara-hime and Yura just gazed at Maya, who looked at Tsurara-hime. "Yura-chan and I will do the very best we can to train you and even teach you things regarding academics. You know, the ones they teach you in school Yura-chan? Tsurara-chan already knows home economics so no worries about it already. How about it Yura-chan?"

Yura grunted. _You're also going to teach her that? _She was about to protest but stopped when Maya gave her the _You-know-what-I-mean_ sign. _'She wants Tsurara to not only train her powers but also as a very suitable wife for Nura-kun? Well, I guess this is alright. I really want to see Ienaga-san's face when she sees someone who's more suitable for Nura-kun than her!',_ "*smirks* Alright, I'm in!"

"That's the freaking spirit!" Maya exclaimed as she drank her glass of juice.

"A-ano, what's this all about?" Tsurara-hime was confused of their conversation.

"You see, Tsurara-chan is already fourteen so you should at least know about many things here on Japan and how it is somehow different and similar from your world." Maya explained.

"Oh, in the Moon Palace, my teacher teaches me mathematics, starting from the simple ones 'till Algebra and such, and also teaches me about science and all its fields. Aside from my teacher, grandmother would teach me all the important things and food needed to survive if ever I get lost in unknown and strange places like forest, jungles, mountains and the like. She also taught me about poisonous chemicals and food just in case if necessary." Tsurara-hime happily informed them.

Both of them were amazed. "You're already that advanced! Guess the only thing we need to do is polish your sword-fighting skills. I'm staying here from now on so let's get along, Tsurara." Yura smiled as she shook Tsurara-hime's hands gently and Tsurara-hime delightedly shook her hand back. _'I made a friend! I hope she's okay being friends with me.'_

* * *

><p>Luckily, I managed to write another chapter even when it's already the start of class. I hope you like it minna! I`ll be pleased to hear your comments or even your complaints so please review!<p> 


End file.
